Memories
by nisakeehl
Summary: My life has been full of hate, fear, and abondonment. I lived through so many wars, obviously physically impossible. I am the impossible though. I am those two's memories, and my worst nightmare has just been fufilled. UsUK
1. Memories

Hurray for new stories! This idea came to me in a dream :3 So I'm really excited about it~! Since I'm almost done with The Fifty States of America, I decided to give it a try :D Let's see how many reviews I can get~!

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories)

* * *

_Memories; everyone has them, it depends whether they want to cherish them or not. They can be wonderful, exciting, embarrassing, depressing, painful, funny, and delicate. Blurry, clear, or blurred out. People of an older age smile usually smile upon memories- thinking of the days full of sunshine and endless energy. For a child of young age- all they can think of is blessed summer, and fun filled days. Memories are what define what we are now- they shape the future for us. A good experience might lead to doing the same thing again, making the person feel happy. Memories remind us constantly of what we've done; good and bad. Namely, we remember the bad ones the most. A fight, getting hurt, relationships broken- so many things can happen to ruin memories. Memories that could be happy can turn into sad ones- like hanging out with a loved one who is no longer living. Being in love until it ends up your heart is broken. Relaxing with a best friend until it turns to awkward conversations, and then to abandonment. Truthfully, memories are both cherished and hated. What has been done cannot be undone. _

I guess that's why they hate me so much.

0o0o0o0o

I sat at the windowsill of the blocked off room, staring off into the rose garden. It was truly beautiful, and it was a pity I couldn't experience them for myself. I could only see the garden when he saw it, and those memories only lasted for a while. My long curly blonde hair was twisted around my ring finger; swirling and un-swirling. I had no company whatsoever, only the occasional fairy that was powerful enough to see me. My life was filled with hate, tragedies, war, and loneliness. Of course, I also got the job of the other one's memories, so it was sometimes filled with fun, work, and happiness. Mainly sadness though. I guess my life pretty much consisted of sadness. Not like these memories were mine though. Sometimes I pretended I was a computer chip that recorded every second of their lives. I was the thing they hated desperately, probably wanting to erase me when they remembered something unpleasant. I've lived through the start of England, to the Hundred Years War, to America's birth, the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, WWI, and WWII. Physically impossible, right? My existence is impossible anyway.

I have no name, merely a ghost of a girl who never lived. I guess if I had to have a name, it would be Memories; strange, I know. I have long, curly-ish blonde hair, blue-ish gray eyes, and a thin unhealthy frame. The only thing I've ever worn is a gray faded dress. There's nothing special about this dress, it's just a plain looking one with short sleeves. I have never worn shoes in my long live, and have only touched the grass once. I pretty much stay here in the hidden room, which is filled with memories. An old sword here, an old gun there. Pictures that was faded and gray, or altogether destroyed. At least the window was able to open so I could feel the breeze on my pale, soft skin. It rains all the time though, so it's times like these that I spend as much time as possible half-outside. I do live in London after all, so I can't complain. I didn't choose to live here though- it's just where he lives. I could be in New York too, but I like to look into the rose garden and talk to the fairies. In New York, there are no fairies.

By now, you probably just want to know who 'they' are. "They' are two men named Alfred and Arthur, or America and England. Every country has lived through so much that their mind cannot physically hold it all. That's where I come in. I am literally made up of their memories. If one of them forgot all of their past memories I would end up being half dead. I am invisible- if either of them discovered my existence; I bet they would hate me right away. I can't blame them though. Both of their pasts haven't exactly been the best. Both physically and mentally. I am able to say that I know how much the Revolutionary War hurt Arthur. I'm also able to say how proud Alfred is to be free. I have never agreed with either one of them- I have no right. I've always been terrified that if I let Arthur know I was here, he would kick me out. Who wants their memories lurking in the house after all? I probably wouldn't.

"_-Memories!"_ a tiny voice cried, making me abandon my depressed thoughts and look at the little fairy hovering right in front of my face. I smiled gently, motioning her to come inside. She took the invitation, zipping right in and landing on my palm. Violet was one of the fairies that were powerful enough to see me. She and two others, (Lilly and Sunny); made a pact with me, agreeing that they would never tell anyone about my existence, especially not to their friend England. Violet always made sure to make time for me, making her one of my favorite little friends. The one thing I disliked though was that they were all trying to convince me to just go ahead and reveal myself to Arthur, and then Alfred. How could I though? It would just dig up painful memories for them, and I didn't want to do that to them. It was nice enough that they both gave me a place to stay, even though it was unknowingly. Violet looked up at me cheerfully, probably going to lecture me again.

"_Today, the garden was very beautiful! Don't you think so? I just love the way England takes care of the roses. He's so sweet, not a mean bone in his body! Of course he's sarcastic, grumpy, and judge's people, I still think he's great! You know Memories, you really should meet him. I bet you two would really get along, and he's lonely sometimes-"_

"I can't Violet. You know that." I said softly, frowning a bit. I didn't feel like listening to the same thing today. She sighed, rolling her soft purple eyes. She fluttered her dark blue wings, tickling my hand. She bent her head, and I almost felt bad.

"_I know Memories, I'm sorry. Sunny, Lilly and I worry about you sometimes. You've got to get out, and into the world."_

"I understand. Just remember our pact, okay?"

"_Okay, okay. Well, I've got to go. My friend Kelli is waiting for me. Take care, kay? Smile for once too!"_

I smiled softly, sad that Violet was leaving me though. I didn't want to listen to my dark thoughts. A rain drop hit the bridge of my nose, making me flinch. Rain again? Couldn't it just let me enjoy the breeze for a bit more? I sighed, shutting the window quietly. I glanced around, looking at the gloomy boxes. I might as well sleep then. Since there was nothing else to do, I might as well rest up.

I didn't notice Violet, Lilly, and Sunny peeking into the window, and slowing opening it, apologetic looks on their small faces.

0o0o0o0o

"You used to be so strong."

_Please, stop crying._

"What happened?"

_Shut up! Please, don't make him cry anymore!_

"Pft, crazy old British man."

_Don't you know how much that hurts?_

"You're an idiot America."

_All he wants is for you to smile again!_

"Why can't you shut up? Stupid American…"

_He just wanted to talk to you. _

_Same old, same old. Both of their memories that hurt them flowed into my head, and I could tell I was crying. This is why I hate sleep. It's even worse when they're both asleep, so I try to stay up all night. Both of them are so oblivious, I wish I could just tell them both what the other's really thinking. It would make my life so much easier… _

Every time I sleep, this is what happens. I have to do it though, or I'll have to sleep when they're both asleep, when their dreaming of painful memories. Those two are both so cruel… I can barely stand it. Why couldn't I just be a normal girl, and have my own memories? I find fate to be a cruel bastard.

0o0o0o0o

I awoke to the sound of footsteps, and a large intake of breath. My still half-asleep mind didn't process the fact that I was in a bed, and surrounded by covers. There were no beds in my little room. I usually just slept on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?"

My eyes flew open, and I bounced right up, eyes wide. I quickly scanned the room, and when I saw bright green eyes staring at me, my heart stopped. He had to be looking at something behind me. He had to be. It was impossible for him to see me! I stopped breathing, praying he would just hurry up and leave.

"Uh, who are you?"

_This wasn't happening. _

"Why are you in my bed…?"

_Oh my god it seriously was. _

"How did you even get into my house?"

_Nononononononono! _

"… Can you speak...?" his hand went out, and he poked my shoulder. My eyes popped out, and my mouth dropped open. He frowned, looking a bit suspicious. I let out an earth-rattling scream, and tore the sheets off me. Arthur winced in surprise, stepping back. I dashed to the corner of the room, breathing hard. My worst nightmare was seriously being fulfilled. I sunk to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs. I was shaking, tears threatening to spill down my face. Arthur stepped towards me, concern and confusion clear in his eyes.

"Are you okay…? Look, I swear to god I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a soothing tone, reaching a hand out to me. I squeezed my eyes shut, just wanting to wake up from this terrifying dream.

"You… can see me?" I said finally, after it was clear this was actually happening. My voice shook, and I sounded like a trapped animal.

"Yes, I can see you." England replied slowly, like I was dumb. I shivered, shakily standing up. I saw a flutter of blue behind Arthur, and my eyes snapped up to see Violet frowning apologetically.

"Violet?" I cried, pointing at her, she winced, waving sheepishly at me. Sunny and Lilly popped out behind her, giving me small smiles. Arthur looked at me in surprise, mouth open in a surprised 'O'. I shook with anger, glaring at them. Had they done this to me? After I plainly told them not to tell Arthur? If I wasn't half terrified, I would have started yelling at her furiously.

"You can see them?" England asked in disbelief. I nodded angrily, shooting Sunny and Lilly a death look. "-and you know them?" I nodded again quickly, just wanting to disappear again. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sighed deeply, obviously trying to calm down and process the situation.

"Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you. How about we both have a nice cup of tea and talk things over?"

I was seriously going to kill those three.

* * *

Please remember to review/comment! It would make my day! :P

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories)


	2. Hello?

Thanks to the people who favorited and did the Story Alert, but could you please review...? It would just take a few seconds of your time... Dx Other than that, I'm starting to get really excited about this! Please enjoy, and remember to review/comment!

(I don't own Hetalia, America, or England. Only Memories.)

* * *

How the hell did this girl get in my house anyway? I was in the garden for the past few hours- I should have seen her approaching. What was with Violet anyway? It was like she wanted us to meet- to talk. It didn't look like this girl wanted to talk though. She kept on looking at me like I was alien, and her words kept running through my head. _"Wait… you can see me?"_ Of course I could see her! I wasn't bloody blind or anything! I found it strange that she would choose _my_ house though. I lived surrounded by a forest, in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was quite far away. Why would she just appear here? Maybe she was a runaway…? Ugh, I would just ask her.

"So, you want to tell me how you got into my house?" I said, getting straight to the point- making the girl grow pale. She looked down at her hands, refusing to meet my eyes. She hadn't touched her tea- I wonder why not…? She looked very sickly, her skin pale and her eyes had shadows underneath. Her stormy gray eyes didn't help. She had pretty blonde hair that lay around her shoulders in ringlets. She still hadn't answered the question; making me irritated. Her pale pink lips were pursed, and her right eye was twitching. I realized she was still glaring at Violet, which made me think of another question to ask her.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I asked, exasperated. Her brows furrowed, and she bit her lip like she was deciding if she should make something up or not. "Your real name." I interrupted when she opened her mouth. She glared at me; bottom lip puffing out. What the bloody hell was wrong with this girl? I just wanted to know her name; it wasn't that big of a deal. She could at least say something-

"Memories; my name is Memories." She answered at last. Her voice was quivering, which startled me. I wondered if someone was after her, and she was just trying to hide her identity. Her name was strange, but too random to be made up. She didn't tell me her last name, so I pressed forward.

"What about your last one?"

She bit her lip again, scrunching up her nose. It appeared that she didn't remember, or was trying to think up a fake one.

"I have two last names." She said finally, still not looking directly into my eyes. I frowned, thinking about the last time someone told me that. Around 1810 I think. I sighed, retorting,

"Then what are your two last names?"

A slight hesitation.

"Jones…"

"What's the other one?"

"… I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know! I don't know what changed, okay? You could never see me before, so why now?" she yelled, then turned red to purple to pale. I was shocked, my mouth hanging wide open. "_You could never see me before-!"_ What did she mean, I never saw her before? She's broken into my house before? _"Wait… You can see me?" _What the absolute hell was going on dammit? So she was invisible before and living in my house? My magic is really high up, so even if she did use an invisibly spell, I would at least be able to sense her presence. Where did she hide anyway? The only room I never go into is the hidden-

"_Hey Uni, why is that window open?"_

"_What window? Oh that one, I don't know… there's no one else in your house? Someone opened it when we were outside-"_

"_I'm going to check it out."_

_There had been no one in there. No one was hiding in the house, and I had my fairy friends watching all the doors and windows. No one had entered or left the house. So, I just figured it was the wind or something. When I went back to close it, it was already closed. I hadn't closed it, so I just assumed one of the fairies closed it for me. _

"Who are you?"

"I already told you-"

"What _are_ you?"

"Whaaa-?"

"A ghost? A sprite-?"

"I don't know what your-!"

"How long have you been in that room?"

Silence. I was breathing heavily, thoughts wurring in my head. What if she had seen something? Seen me go through that room, my guard completely down, letting depression flow in?

"Arthur-"

"How do you know my name?"

"I-I-"

"Answer me dammit! Who the hell are you, and what exactly are you?"

"EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT!"

Dead, tense silence filled the air. Violet was buzzing and ripping through the air, looking 100% pissed off. I stared at her shocked, not sure how to respond to that. Memories looked the same way, though bright red. She also looked like she was tearing up. I mentally face palmed myself. She was probably scared to death, and then I started going off on her. It's not my fault that she had been hiding in my house! I had a right to be pissed off since she had lived in my most private place!

"V-Violet…" Sunny interrupted, breaking the silence. She looked pointedly over at the girl, making Violet look at us sheepishly. She stopped zipping around the room, and landed on the table. I realized I was standing, and quickly sat back down.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't going as we planned. Memories, stop crying. Arthur, get ahold of yourself."

"How _you _planned?" Memories sniffled, glaring at Violet, betrayal clearing shown in her eyes. "We had a pact! Why would you do this to me?"

"Wait, you knew she was staying in that room? And you never told me?" I yelled, trying to control myself. Both of us were now pissed off at the three fairies in the room, making the kitchen dark with anger. They all looked sheepishly at us, not grinning. Violet faltered, taking a step back. Lilly stepped up, taking the challenge.

"Now look here you two-"

"Shut up! I hate all of you!" Memories cried, standing up quickly. Her chair was shoved back, and fell to the floor. Memories didn't notice, and had tears streaming down her face. Anger, fear, regret, and abandonment shone in her eyes.

"Memories…" Sunny pleaded, hesitantly flying over to her friend.

"I'm leaving!"

And with that, disappeared.

"D-did she turn invisible again?" I asked, bewildered. The three fairies frowned, shaking their heads.

"No, she probably just went to New York-"

"New York? Why?"

"… We'll explain on the way…"

What the hell was happening?

* * *

Just btw, no this will not be UkxOC or UsxOC. I hate fanfictions like that. This is 100% percent UsUk, so don't get the wrong idea~! Other than that, hope you enjoyd this chapter! review/comment! it would make me very happy!

(I don't own Hetalia, America, or England. Only Memories.)


	3. Sexy in a mini skirt

'Ello loves~ I have a slight favor to ask all of you. You see, there's this thing you can do. It's called the review/comment button ;-; *forever alone* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit more UsUk-ish this chapter :3 There should be a lot more next chapter as well.

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Only Memeories)

* * *

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself in the darkness of the mansion, feeling my way towards my room. "My room" was America's secret storage place too. Well, it wasn't secret, but nobody ever went in there. Right about now I bet the fairies were taking Arthur to New York. I tapped into his memories, wondering what exactly he was doing.

"_So she's made up of Alfred's and I memories?"_

"_Yes, and be more quiet Arthur. People are staring at us."_

"_How the bloody hell is that even possible?"_

"_We don't know, but she's here and living. As long as you two are alive, she'll never die."_

"_So she's seen everything? Every second of my life?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Can she hear my thoughts?"_

"_Only if she feels like it."_

"_Well there goes my private life…"_

I stopped, not wanting to hear anymore. Already I was tagged as bothersome. I finally found the doorknob, and I let out a breath of relief. I stumbled inside, looking around for a place to lie down. Alfred was asleep, so I would probably be tagged with his dreams. Before I knew it, my eyes were shut, and I was fast asleep, and falling into America's mind.

_I was floating right beside Alfred, feeling his feelings sweep inside of me. He was afraid- very afraid. Why? I struggled to think on my own, and not to fully sink into him. It became too hard though, and I relented. I could now see what Alfred saw with his eyes. We were in a sunflower field, and I sighed mentally to myself. Another Cold War dream, huh? These were one of the worsts. Alfred was frozen, and not able to move. He breathed quickly, preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen. Poor Alfred… I knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't stop it. _

_Russia appeared before us, and I felt Alfred flinch, now able to move. No… please Alfred, change the dream! He smiled in his evil childlike way, a dark aurora surrounding him. I wanted to shut my eyes. I wanted to float right out of Alfred, and stop Ivan myself. _

"_Ivan…?"_

_No, Alfred, stop!_

"_What are you doing here? Where am I?"_

_It's too late._

_England appeared. _

"_England?"_

_Russia picked up his faucet, which was covered in blood. Alfred shuddered, and I felt myself grow sick. _

"_Alfred-!"_

_Whack_

"_S-stop it! What the hell are you doing to him?"_

_Whack_

"_You're hurting him dammit!"_

_Whack_

"_Arthur-!"_

_I could feel myself sobbing now. I knew the order of this dream. First he would kill England, then Matthew, then Japan, then all his children, and so on. At the end Arthur would show up again. Alfred would most likely wake up screaming. _

"_Mattie! Run dammit!"_

_Whack_

"_Stop it!"_

_… Please wake up America, please please please!_

"_Stop it!" I screamed, after Japan showed up in Canada's place. I froze, not believing my eyes. I was no longer in Alfred's body, but standing next to him. Alfred looked at me in shock, and I gulped. Since he was dreaming, he would have to accept that I wasn't real. So… I could play the angel if I wanted too. I whipped around to Alfred, and he flinched, most likely afraid I would hurt him as well._

"_Alfred, you're dreaming!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Wake up! You have to wake up!"_

The dream faded, and I woke up with sweat all over my body. Though this time was different. Alfred didn't wake up and scream. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Thank god…"

0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up later in the morning, feeling a bit proud of myself. I brushed back my blonde hair, pulling it back in a ponytail. I looked around for some string, and quickly found some. I made sure it wasn't important and then tied it around my hair. I usually don't put up my hair, but I had a feeling I would be seeing both Arthur and Alfred. I imagined America's shocked look when he discovered his dream angel was real.

I sighed, wondering if I should just go back to sleep. I didn't want to see either of their dreams tonight. Sometimes, I wished I could have my own. I sometimes wished that I could just be a normal girl, instead of receiving someone else's memories and experiences. I also wondered if Hawaii was here as well with Alfred. Since Hawaii is the youngest state, she still lives with Alfred. I've seen all of Alfred's kids, and I can't say I like all of them. Oh well, that's a different story to be told.

_Ring ring_

That must be Arthur calling Alfred to let him know he's coming over. Things have been a bit rocky lately with them, so I was slightly worried. The one thing I wanted to do when they both discovered me was to make them both realize something.

Their love for each other.

0o0o0o0o0o

I tapped into Alfred, wanting to hear the phone conversation.

"America?"

"Wha- England? What's up man?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm coming over-"

"Aw, missed me that much Artie? Haha, no one can resist the hero~!"

"Shut up you git! There's something we need to discuss-"

"Ugh, whatever man. What time are you coming over?"

"In an hour."

"Kay, see you later Iggster~!"

"SHUT IT TWIT!"

"Hahahaha! See you later~!"

I sighed, pulling myself back together. Those two were so stupid… I looked down at my clothes, frowning when seeing all the dust that collected on me. I brushed myself off, wondering if there were clothes in here my size. I never got dirty, or had to brush my hair. I stayed perfectly perfect. My dress sometimes got dust on it, and I've never cleaned it (it's never gotten dirty or anything).

I started growing nervous as the hour was almost up. I almost wanted to go right back to London when Arthur's car pulled up. I really wanted to go back to London when he walked to the front door, and got into the house. My heart quickened, and I stood up slowly. I wasn't going to wait for them to find me. I was going to be brave and walk right downstairs.

To my death.

I walked down the carpeted halls, down the grand stairs, and right into the living room where I knew they were. I didn't have to do this. I could just go back to London, and come back here when Arthur came home. I could keep going back and forth, as long as I wasn't caught. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself mentally and physically. I wasn't even going to look at my so called "friends".

I took a step, and then another until I was standing at the doorway of the living room. Arthur and Alfred were in a heated discussion, obviously arguing my existence.

"- I'm telling you, she's real!"

"England, I think you need some physical help…"

"Alfred, so help me and I'll-!"

"Hello England." I announced, trying to not make my voice waver. I didn't know if Alfred could see me or not, so I looked right at Britain. He stopped, whipping his head towards me. His large eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned.

"Alfred, she's right there. Can you see her?" he asked, sighing. He turned his head and looked straight at me. I seized up, now really really really wanting to go back to London. His eyes narrowed, and I could tell he was debating on weather I was real or not.

"Hello Alfred. Good dream last night?" I asked coyly, wondering if I could get a reaction from him. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. I smirked, deciding to play the "mean" card.

"Y-you, that was _you_?" he exclaimed, turning bright red. I nodded, smiling.

"You know, maybe we should talk about it-"

"_No_."

Arthur ignored the conversation, and instead stared right at me. He was most likely wondering if I could hear his thoughts right now. I turned my head to him, and smiled. He paled, and I almost laughed at his expression.

_What am I doing? The point is to get them to like me, not hate me. _I thought, and snapped out of my attitude.

"So, does anyone have any questions?"

Today was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're saying, you know everything we know? Our past, history, thoughts, even conversations?"

"My life is violated." Alfred muttered, rubbing his brow irately. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. We had been talking about non-important stuff for the last two hours, like what they had for breakfast, what they were thinking, etc. I found it all to be ridiculous.

"Don't you want to know about I don't know, something important?" I snapped, after Alfred asked what he was thinking again.

"Okay, what's your name? I never asked, and the hero always has to know~!"

"Memories Kirkland Jones." I sighed, waiting for his shocked reaction. Well actually, he surprised me.

"Wait, why the hell is Iggy's last name first?"

"-because you git, she likes me better!"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" I screamed, not able to take the idiocy anymore. "Kirkland came first because England was born first. It was originally just Memories Kirkland, but then you came along." I hissed, glaring at the both of them. Alfred pouted, looking crushed. England looked slightly proud of himself.

"Anything else important you would like to know? I don't know, feelings, or-"

"Oh! I've got one! Does England actually like burgers?" Alfred yelled, smirking at Arthur. I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth to answer.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"… Anything else?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Does France actually like my cooking?" England asked coyly. I rolled my eyes. I had told those two I only knew about them. No other people. To make a fool out of Arthur, I replied cheerfully,

"Yes! Did you also know he secretly thinks you'd look dead sexy in a miny skirt?"

"T-that frog! I'll kill him!" Arthur screamed, and turned bright red. I looked over at Alfred, who was frowning, and after a pause, starting laughing at him. It was clear he was trying to hide his anger with France. It was cute though, because he didn't realize he liked England that way.

I smiled, knowing that the only way to make them both happy was to get them together.

Man, what a hard job this will be.

* * *

So anyway, press the review/comment button! England will give you some of his food! (Actually, I wouldn't want his food :T Okay, cookies instead :P)

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Only Memories.)


	4. Stuck together like glue

Hiyo~! Anyway, no one is reviewing ;-; *sobs in a corner* So uhm, I don't know if I should continue this or not...? Whatever, I'm actually pretty excited with it :P Soooooo review/comment!

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Only Memories)

* * *

It was decided that we would all stay at Alfred's house, since we were all already there. Living with those two was actually pretty awkward. They were both worried about their personal lives, and how I could be a huge threat to America and England. For example, if Russia captured me, he could get government information. What scared them the most though, was that I know _everything_. Like, _everything _everything. Their wishes, secret desires, feelings, all the stuff that no one would ever want. Truthfully, they both thought it would be better if I vanished, or cease to exist. So yeah, to sum it up, they wanted me dead. Or be locked up in a secret military base, never to be heard from again. Not like anyone else knew me though. On multiple occasions I just thought of leaving a note saying I wished to die, so that they could live their lives. Of course I would just request to be turned invisible again by the fairies, and live happily at England's house. The only problem though, was that the fairies left a couple of days ago.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I fell into England's mind.

"_Maybe we should lock her up man. She's dangerous for our countries. If Russia ever found out-"_

"_She would just teleport out of there to one of our houses though, idiot."_

"_Well maybe you could do some spell thingy, sealing her there…?"_

"_I could, but it would take a while to complete. She would disappear by then."_

"… _we could knock her out…?"_

"_You know, she could be listening to us right now."_

"_Dammit."_

I gasped for air, sitting upright in the chair I was sitting in. See? They wanted me gone. Well, there was a way for me to vanish. It was pretty much impossible though. They would have to both be happy and realize their one true wish. That wish, is what can grant them both happiness. Yes, some memories would linger, but generally they would be gone. The only thing that can erase bad memories is love. Especially if it's with the person who caused you the most painful memories. So to sum it up, Alfred and Arthur have to get off their asses and fall in love. Which might take a while knowing them. Trust me, I'm thinking up a plan…

"Hey Memories?" Alfred called from downstairs. I sighed, getting up and abandoning the book I was reading. I trudged downstairs warily, not sure if they were going to do anything to me. They hadn't talked about it or thought about it, so I should be safe. I followed Alfred into the living room, and took a seat next to a waiting Arthur.

"Did you two need something?" I asked patiently, already knowing what they were going to ask. It was the first step in my plan actually. Alfred sighed, most likely wondering how to start this conversation off. Arthur impatiently said bluntly,

"You know, you're very dangerous to both Alfred and I's government."

"I know that." I said calmly. Alfred flinched, looking down at the floor nervously. "You're both worried that if I fell into the wrong hands, it could be used against the both of you, correct?" Arthur nodded, staring calmly at me. Alfred nodded as well, a bit hesitant, muttering 'this is so weird'. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "I wouldn't do that." I whispered, looking mournfully up at both of them. _Nice going Memories, use the "I'm cute so don't be upset with me" card. It always works._ I thought to myself, mentally smirking.

"We know that, right Artie?" America said quickly, falling into my trap. England on the other hand, was not amused. He nodded slowly, but I could tell he was still very suspicious.

"Also, you're wondering about how to get rid of me, no?" I sighed, pulling the 'kicked puppy' look. Arthur's eye twitched and he was obviously trying hard not to fall into my guilt trap. Alfred gulped, refusing to meet my eye. Really, these two were morons. England sucked in his breath, staring at me with his crystal green eyes.

"It's just that…-"Alfred started, but I cut him off quickly.

"There is only one way to do that." I said seriously, putting my elbows on my knees. Arthur looked at me curiously, while Alfred still looked a bit guilty. _I can't tell them straight out._ I thought, _it would ruin the plan._ The only way to do this was with the fairies help. I closed my eyes, mentally screaming _Lilly! Violet! Sunny! Operation stuck like glue, commence! _

A bright light, a flash, a pop, and two loud clunks. Alfred and Arthur were passed out on the floor, Violet, Sunny, and Lilly floating above them. I smiled to myself. Phase two of four was completed.

* * *

I knew Arthur was awake when I heard him scream,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

Lilly giggled, landing on my shoulder. "Should we run?" she asked, and I nodded, a huge grin plastered on my face. Sunny and Violet had already gone home, not wanting to be in the thick of the battle. We started laughing harder when hearing Alfred screech,

"WHY ARE OUR HANDS LIKE THIS?"

You see, phase two of 'stuck like glue' was physically connecting Alfred and Arthur together. When I say that, I mean they have to be touching at least one part of each other's body at all times. It was impossible to get free until they both confess their love for each other. Ah, I am so mean…

Lilly and I left to go upstairs and let the guys figure out what was happening. In the meantime, I was going to finish my book.

* * *

(Alfred POV)

This was so not happening. It was like a nightmare, but a nightmare where it was just messed up shit. I almost expected China to fly in riding a unicorn. That's how crazy this was. I woke up to Arthur screaming, and then a burning sensation on my hand. It was pretty weird to wake up holding hands with England. Has that ever happened to you? I didn't think so. Then Arthur started trying to rip his hand out of mine, which just made it hurt horribly. Then finally he succeeded, only to put his other hand on my bare arm. Which then got stuck instead. So we pretty much spent the last couple of minutes freaking out. Then we discovered that if I put my hand on his bare arm, that both of his arms would be free. Then I would be stuck though. So pretty much, I came to the conclusion that one of us had to be touching the other's bare skin at all times.

"This isn't bloody happening." England hissed, giving up and just holding hands with me. We both sat back down, since I couldn't stand while he sat. I was just trying to not freak out and be the hero. The hero never insulted the princess by saying 'Ew, I don't want to touch you!' Then again, I wasn't sure if Arthur was my princess or not. I mean really I couldn't tell- _why the hell am I thinking about this again?_

"What are we supposed to do?" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head with my free hand. "I can't stay stuck to you-"

"Well I didn't ask for this either wanker!" Arthur growled, glaring at me. "I don't even understand how this happened!"

I thought for a minute, before reaching a conclusion.

"It's Russia's fault!"

"SHUT IT CHEESY MONKEY."

* * *

Heh... I feel slightly evil right now... oh well~~ Anyway, plllleeeeaaassseee revire/comment! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE. IT TAKES TWO SECONDS.

( I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories.)


	5. Face the Truth

To the two people who reviewed, you made my day ;u; Oui, any other's that would like to make me slightly happier~? Teehee~~~ Anyway. While writing the end of the chapter, I had a nosebleed. Just warning everyone~ Also, I blame France. So please review/comment, and enjoy the chapter~

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories)

* * *

(Arthur POV)

_Okay, this isn't really happening Arthur old chap. It's probably just a horrid dream, that's all… _But it was happening. No matter how much I wished it wasn't, it still was. I couldn't find a rational explanation for this at all. Not like Alfred could think of anything rational either. So right now, my brain was in the 'pretend it isn't happening' mode. I really don't even care right now that I'm holding Alfred's hand. I just want to be un-americafied. This weird feeling in growing inside me when he touches me, and I really don't care to find out what that particular feeling is. Maybe it's the fact that I hate the bloody wanker and he annoys me to no ends…? Or bloody Mary, it _couldn't_ be lo-?

"Hey Arthur, what about your magic?" Alfred asked, interrupting my thoughts. I felt a mental light bulb inside, and I smirked victoriously. Of _course_ my magic could fix things! There had to be a counter-curse somewhere… Wait a tic, how do this even happen again? A mess up curse I was trying to put on the American idiot…? The last thing we were doing though was talking to Memories- Wait; she knew Violet, Lilly, and Sunny. All three of them have very advanced magic that even I can't disarm. If that's the case, we're stuck like this unless we can get them to undo this. First though, we needed to find Memories. I quickly explained it to Alfred, trying to make it as dumbified as possible so he could actually understand me.

"Memories Kirkland Jones! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US?" Alfred screamed before I could tell him we should approach it carefully and try to get on her good side. Though of course, we just _had_ to do it his way. I heard a thump upstairs, and a stream of giggles. Good god it sounded like Alfred when he was younger and he did something bad and I would yell at him and then I would hear laughing- _ARTHUR SHUT UP DAMN YOU_. I was pissed off at Memories, not America. Well sorta America, but when am I not annoyed with him? Anyway, back to the fact that _Alfred's hand was holding mine and oh god what if someone saw us?_

"MEMORIES. I COMMAND YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS." I yelled, giving into in to America's idiotic plan. Anyway, I needed this fixed as soon as possible. There is a world meeting in a couple of days, and Alfred's hosting it. Ugh, screw my life… I needed to fix this, and as soon as possible.

(Memories POV)

Violet and Sunny came back as soon as I told them Arthur and Alfred figured out it was us, and were coming to get me. Truthfully, I felt pretty bad, but how else would they find true happiness? I was going this for them for god's sake. Yes there would be awkward moments, moments when I would have a massive nosebleed, and moments when there would be tense arguments between the two men. I knew they would have to face how to sleep, how to keep up hygiene –insert French laugh here- and pretty much how they were going to live. Sooner or later they would pull their head's out of their butts and realize how much they cared for each other. It wasn't _that_ hard really. It was more Arthur I was worried about. He could be so hard headed and stubborn - it could ruin the whole entire plan. I subconsciously knew though, that England knew he had a weird feeling growing inside him. He just needs to accept it, that's all.

"MEMORIES. I COMMAND YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" I heard England yell again. I squared my shoulders, made my game face, and sauntered downstairs to the waiting lovebirds to be.

One look at Arthur's face though, and I accidentally said 'Oh shit.' out loud. Alfred wasn't as scary looking, but I still wouldn't want to pick a fight with him. Man, was I screwed. Oh well, it wasn't like they would actually kill me-

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS!"

Well, I've lived a nice life, right?

"Alfred, calm down. How about we just calmly ask her to change this?" Arthur grumbled, slapping him lightly on his bare arm. Of course Alfred took the chance to release hands. So then Arthur's hand was stuck to America's bare arm. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently for Arthur to start screaming at the laughing American. Finally it died down to mutters in Latin, and finally I could answer without a screaming Brit interrupting me.

"The only way this can be fixed is if you face the truth." I answered coyly, not straight out telling them 'fall in love and you'll be free dumbasses!'

"What in the Queen's name does that mean?" England deadpanned, not looking amused at all. He looked pretty funny with his left hand stuck to Alfred. If I wasn't in such a serious expression, I would have laughed at him. I looked at him and gave him a look like, 'you really think I'm going to tell you, dipshit?' He frowned, understanding my message loud and clear.

"Okay, I SECRETLY LOVE TWILIGHT, I'M FAT, and UHM, ENGLAND'S COOKING IS-!"

"Alfred you idiot, not that kind of truth!" Arthur and I both yelled at the same time, making him turn bright red. Seriously, how did I survive again? I would just let Arthur take care of this… but for the time being, I could leave and go back to England's house, letting them deal with it all and watch from memories of theirs. Yeah, I think I might just do that. I knew Alfred was hosting the world meeting (which was in a couple of days) so that factor will make it all the more interesting. So in a split second, I decided I was going to leave tonight while they were sleeping. They would have to stay here (World Meeting~~) so I would have England's large house to myself. Yep, totally doing that. Maybe the fairies and I could have a party…

"So, what do you two plan to do until you both wise up?" I asked them both, feeling slightly proud of myself. They both glared at me, knowing they wouldn't get a straight answer from me. Arthur suddenly blushed, and I knew he was thinking about living like this with Alfred. Having to sleep together, eat together, and if all goes well, have [BLEEP] and [BLEEP] together. _Oh god… I'm turning into France!_

Well, at least things will be interesting.

(Alfred POV)

I have a horrible suspicion we'll be stuck like this forever. "Face the truth?" What the hell did that mean? I did start blurting out things I've never wanted to face before, but apparently that wasn't it. England sorta understood it, but I don't think he's gonna tell me. It's kinda awkward to have his hand on my arm, but at least both of my arms are free… Sucks for Artie though. I also think Memories is gonna bail out on us. What was she planning anyway? Whatever, the hero didn't have to worry about her right now… right now I needed to worry and Artie and me!

-past midnight-

Man, this totally wasn't going to work out. We were both planning to stay up and watch TV all night, but Arthur is already passed out on my shoulder. Actually, he kinda looks cute asleep- _woah Alfred, what the hell man? _Okay, okay, I'm exhausted too and need sleep. Maybe I should just carry Artie upstairs to his room, and both of us are going to have to sleep there. I'm totally gonna get slapped for it in the morning, but I'm exhausted. The hero really needs sleep, and like _now_.

I lifted Arthur up bridal-style, walking carefully up the stairs. England was curled up against my chest, his fist clutching on to my t-shirt. Holy shit, he looked absolutely flipping- _SHUT UP DUMBASS_. I knew myself it was dangerous to venture into this part of my thoughts. Yeah, I knew there was something between us, but I've never discovered what it was. It seemed England really didn't care either, so I just let it be. We finally made it to his large room, and just seeing a bed made me want to collapse on it and sleep for a hundred years.

I set him down gently, frowning when seeing he was connected to my arm still. I groaned, and decided I should just take off my t-shirt. I knew the rules, as long as we were touching a part of each other's skin, we would be fine. I sighed, rolling my eyes when he curled into my chest for warmth. It was the middle of winter, I guess I understood. So why was my heart beating really fast…?

Oh well, it could wait till morning. The hero and his princess needed sleep anyway…. And with that lingering thought, I passed out.

(Memories POV)

It was finally clear for me to leave. Yes, I did have blood dripping out of my nose, but I could clean that up later. It was finally time for me to leave. I smiled, taking in the scene before me. Alfred's larger body cocooned Arthur's small frame. Just seeing that made my heart flutter with hope. Maybe… things will all work out.

* * *

^q^ Heh... I want my own Al and Iggy .n. Other than that, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter~~ :3 So review/comment~!

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Only Memories.)


	6. Holding Hands

Sorry for not updating sooner ^^" I was on vacation. Other than that, please enjoy! :3 (btw, check out my new fanfiction, _The White House_!) Remember to review/comment as well! :)

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories)

* * *

(England POV)

I was warm. It was a good warm, like the kind of warm blanket feeling. I also felt sheltered, and for the first time in a couple of months, I was in a wonderful mood. Nothing could touch me, not anything. I was perfectly protected in this warmth. As I started waking up a bit more, I realized that wonderful warmth was in fact a _body_. My forest-green eyes flew open and shock as I turned to look at- Alfred? Okay, this is unfair. He was totally playing with my feelings, and-

Yesterday night snapped back into my thoughts. Being stuck together, sitting down on the couch to stay up all night, Memories, the list could go on and on. _So he's only sleeping with me because he has too? _I thought bitterly, surprising myself. I turned tomato red, fully realizing the situation. Alfred's body curled around mine, his strong arms circling around my waist, holding me close to his large chest _that was naked_. I started freaking out, and my face could rival one of Spain's tomatoes. My (stuck) hand was on his bare chest, right on his heart. The rest of me was spooned into him, and I noticed embarrassingly that I fit into him perfectly. My eyes flitted back up to Alfred's sleeping face. He actually looked quite adorable, and it took all my control not to kiss him-

I needed to get away from this idiot. Squirming, I tried to get out of his grasp. I noticed that it was impossible though, because _my hand was bloody stuck to him_. With a gasp, I felt warm hands touch my bare back. My shirt had started riding up due to my struggling, and now he was touching _me_. With my hand free, I pulled it back quickly to my chest, and took a deep breath. Alfred's hand was now stuck on my waist, which was _quite_ uncomfortable.

I needed to get myself free before Alfred woke up and figured out where _exactly_ he was touching. In this position though, it was bloody impossible. With a smirk, I thought up a plan. I would pretend to fall back asleep, and let _Alfred_ worry about what to do. I might even be difficult. I shut my eyes, willing myself to slow my fast paced heart. Before I knew it, I actually _was_ asleep. Well bullocks.

(Alfred POV)

I woke up suddenly and quickly after realizing where I was. Thank god I woke up before England… and where-? _Oh god I'm touching a very sensitive place and-_ dammit my hand was stuck. England's own hands were curled up to his chest expertly. So really, there was no way I was going to get him to touch me without waking him up. _Crap man, look what you got yourself into! _I thought, shaking my head. I instead focused on England. His peaceful looking face made my heart beat quickly. Was he always this beautiful? I turned red, forcing my thoughts to go in a different direction.

Maybe I should just wake him up. That might count as suicide though. Maybe… I could just take my time and enjoy this…? Okay, I _needed_ to get away from this guy, and fast. Who knew where my thoughts would take me next?

The _stupid_ doorbell rang.

England stirred, making me panic and quickly shut my eyes. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep he'll leave me alone- _but I'm still stuck to him_. In the end, he would _have _to 'wake me up'. So I groaned loudly, and gently woke him up. Just one look at his pissed off face and I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive.

(Memories POV)

Okay, so _maybe_ I just _happened_ to call Japan and secretly tell him I'm a yaoi agent, and that England and America just _happen_ to be asleep together. After that I got showered by all these "thank you agent-san!" and "I'll defiantly have to call Hungary-san", he finally hung up. It also totally helped that he was nearby because of the world meeting. Oh yes, my plan is going perfectly. So I wonder how they're going to handle facing Japan and Hungary's wrath?

(Arthur POV)

It was most _defiantly not my fault_ that I woke up. It also wasn't _my fault_ that America's hand is _still _stuck on my _flipping_ waist. It's not _my fault_ that I started hitting him with a pillow _furiously _screaming,

"_AMERICA_! GET YOUR BLOODY PAWS _OFF_ OF THERE!"

It _might_ have been my fault that Japan and Hungary burst through the door after hearing yelling and were now taking pictures furiously. I froze, knowing _exactly_ how it must look to them. I was red faced, America's bloody hand was still on my waist, and I was seated _right on top of him _with a stupid pillow in my hand. America was also red, and trying his best to get free.

"Oh _bloody hell_, I give up!" I groaned, falling back to the bed and shoving the covers over my head. I pinched Alfred_ hard_ on the side after he dove under with me. "What in the queen's name are we going to do?" I hissed at him, ignoring the fact that I was _again _curled up with him. He frowned, trying to think. Before I could protest he grabbed my hand, and put it in his own. Alfred's other hand on my waist was free, and he foolishly shoved back the covers. Now we were _holding hands_, and facing Japan and Hungary who were _still _taking pictures.

"Japan, Hunagry. What_ exactly_ are you doing _at my house in my room_?" I seethed, making Japan smile apologetically.

"Sorry England-san~ we were just seeing if you were okay-"

"We wanted to see if you and America were fucking." Hungary put simply. I started stuttering as I slowly turned bright red.

"Well we're not, so everything's cool!" Alfred grinned, making me want to slap him very _very _hard.

"Well then why are you and England holding hands?" she pointed out, snapping some more pictures.

"Oh screw it all."

* * *

Poor England~ xD Oh weeeelllll. Remember to be a dear and review/comment! ;)

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories)


	7. Shower Curtains

'Ello loves, miss me~? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while :I school just started, so I'll be a bit busy. Other than that, nothing much to say :P The song in the begining is called 'Boats and Birds' which is probably the best flipping song for USUk ^w^ So go and check it out~

(I don't own Hetalia, America, England, or 'Boats and Birds'. Only Memories)

* * *

"_If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_And you can sky-rocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you be my boat_  
_I'll be your sea_  
_The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_  
_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_  
_I live to make you free_  
_I live to make you free_  
_  
But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_If you'll be my star_  
_I'll be your sky_  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_  
_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_  
_I live to let you shine_  
_I live to let you shine_

_But you can sky-rocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_  
_Stardust to remember you by"_

"Alfred, what are you singing?" I asked curiously after a few minutes. Since we were (still) stuck together we were never alone, and with each other 24/7. So far it had been fine (we had been stuck together for three days now) but there were some problems. Alfred and I smelled notoriously horrid, and I knew sooner or later we would have to…. bathe ourselves. Going to the bathroom was awkward enough, but fully naked? Dear god, what am I going to do?

"I dunno." Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just been stuck in my head for like ever." I sighed myself, and looked out of the window. It had been so boring to just stay in Alfred's house all the time. The only thing we could do was play video games (mainly Alfred) or read books (as in me). We could go outside (in his garden; I'm surprised the git even has one) but other than that, Alfred's home served as our jail.

Sleeping arrangements were awkward, but it was slowly getting bearable. As long as Alfred didn't get too close to me, I was comfortable. Of course, Alfred never listened to that rule, and when I woke up, I would be smothered by the American.

Before I knew it, I had joined in with his singing, without knowing it. I blushed and continued looking out the window. At least the idiot couldn't see my horribly red face.

"Oh, now I remember where that's from!" the American announced loudly. I turned to look at him curiously, eyebrow raised. Suddenly he turned red, and looked away. "-u-uh, never mind, it doesn't really matter-"

"Tell me." I commanded, and poked him hard in the back. (We had just resorted to hand-holding, since it was easiest) He squeaked, and turned towards me. He was pale, and his right eye was twitching.

"Seriously dude, its nothing-!"

"If you don't tell me I will stab you with a knife while we're eating." I growled, and made my face look dangerous as possible.

"YousangititomewhenIwaslittle butIdidn'twanttotellyou-"

"… what the bloody hell did you just say? Ugh, never mind, your giving me headache…"

He sighed in relief, and went back to watching his show. I went back to my book (Harry Potter) and ignored him.

-later that day-

"Uh, England?" Alfred asked suddenly. It was right after dinner, and we were both cleaning the dishes. I looked at him annoyed, not feeling like talking very much.

"What?" I snapped. He turned cherry red, and I sighed. Seriously, I might as well call him 'tomato' because he blushes so much (but really, I had no right to say that since I do the same thing).He looked down at his dishes and sighed.

"We haven't showered in three day, and I feel disgusting. I'm going to take one after we're done."

If we weren't stuck together I would have been confused of why he would find it necessary to take a shower. Since we are stuck together…. Well… you understand. I turned red, and faced down towards my dishes.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked shakily. Now both of us were bright red.

"You'll just have to stand outside of the curtain." He said sheepishly. I screwed my eyes shut, and groaned.

"Fine, but I want to take one after you."

"O-okay."

-in the bathroom of awkwardness-

I stood outside of the shower, bright red. We decided we were _still _going to hold hands so we wouldn't have to touch anywhere else. My hand and arm was getting all wet and I was starting to get hot in the warm bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" I snapped, getting impatient. His head popped out from behind the shower curtain. I blushed, and glared at him sourly.

"Yeah- can you hand me a towel?"

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a towel nearby. I held it out for him, and took it gladly. He finally got out, wrapping it around him. I _refused _to look at his wet, muscular chest because that is _not_ what gentleman _do_ damn it.

He clambered out, and let me slide in. I struggled to take off my vest, and when I succeeded chucked it at the American's face. I sighed, and tried to calm my thudding heart.

"Hey dude, where-?"

Then the fucking shower curtain decided it wanted to be an asshole and fall.

I shrieked, grabbing the cloth. Alfred was bright red and desperately trying to help me. He finally had the sense to grab me a towel and shove it at me. I quickly wrapped it around me (which was really fucking hard since I only had one hand damn it); and stumbled out of the accursed shower.

I dragged Alfred back to his room, got on some clothes, and jumped into the bed, covering myself with blankets. Alfred groaned, looking down at his still towel-clad body.

I really didn't give a fuck though.

I was too busy being a tomato.

* * *

HURRAY FOR AWKWARD SHOWER SCENES! -shot- Anywho, pretty please review? ;-; **_I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE IS READING THIS OR NOOOOOTTTTT_**.

(I don't own Hetalia, America, England, or 'Boats and Birds.' Only Memories.)


	8. Scary Movies

Imma do this quickly, since I'm really tired ;-; I had a sudden urge to update this, so please enjoy! Oh, and did I mention that I love scary movies? Heh... you'll see ;D

(I don't own Hetalia, America, England, or _The Simpsons_. Just Memories)

* * *

(Memories POV)

In all of my existence, I have never laughed harder at someone. It was just getting better and better, from the Japan and Hungary incident to the awkward hand holding, and the awkward shower moment. Now that last one was 100% the best. I was starting to get nervous and excited though, for the World Meeting was in three days. I was afraid of the feelings, the grief, or the overwhelming sense of dread. I knew soon it would all go pouring into my head. I shuddered slightly, looking out of the window. Like always, it was raining. Probably because Arthur was in a more sour mood than usual. I rested back in my chair, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was gone into the realm of America.

_ Alfred walked over to the couch, and sat down wearily. As always, Arthur trailed behind him, book in hand. In Arthur's other hand was Alfred's own hand, looking like the two fleshes were melded together. No matter how hard he tried, he could never wiggle his fingers. It was a numbing sensation, but at least it didn't hurt. That would be hell of Earth. He turned on the T.V, and settled down, starting to watch a new episode of The Simpsons. Normally he would have laughed along with the corny jokes, but he kept silent. His mind was somewhere else, and that elsewhere involved a certain Brit. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell what exact emotions he had for Arthur. For a long time he had seen their relationship as 'just friends' but even he could see that that was slowly starting to change. He scared him to venture further into his thoughts, but being connected to England really didn't help his situation. _

_ Alfred blushed lightly, remembering the 'shower incident' as Arthur liked to call. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the picture of him out of his head. He knew it was perverted and a tad bit creepy, but why did he feel creepy anyway? It should have been non-important, and out of his mind already. It was just an accident for god's sake! He shook his head, trying to focus on the television. Once he started paying attention, he slowly got involved into it. After a while, he lost all thoughts, and focused on the mind-numbing show. _

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned. I facepalmed, glaring at my feet. Alfred still wasn't getting it at all! I wondered curiously what Arthur was thinking, and closed my eyes again. He was always more emotional anyways.

_Arthur leafed through the pages, not really paying attention at all to the book. He tried hard not to concentrate on the fact that his hand was still in Alfred's own. In fact, he would most rather it be elsewhere, like cupping his face to kiss him- 'Okay Arthur old chap, I think you need to bash out your brains.' He turned a bright pink, and looked up wearily to Alfred. He was half afraid that the American would be looking at him with a disgusted look on his face. Instead, the young country was firmly involved in his stupid little show. Arthur rolled his eyes, making a little 'tsk' noise. He tried going back to his book, but found it impossible. _

_ "Hey Arthur, wanna watch a horror movie?" Alfred asked, breaking England's thoughts from progressing further. His eyebrows furrowed, and he huffed. _

_ "Alfred, every time we watch something like that I end up not getting any sleep with all of your whimpering." Arthur pointed out, already envisioning his sleepless night tonight. _

_ "Not like you're sleeping alone tonight anyway." He grinned, and poked England's shoulder. "-and I do not whimper!" he protested. "Pleasseeee~?" he begged, and gave England the 'puppy' look. Arthur's right eye twitched, for he knew it was impossible to resist Alfred when he had that look on his face. "Please Engwand?" he begged again. Arthur shuddered, glaring at Alfred. It was actually impossible to say no to 'Engwand'._

_ "Fine you git." He muttered gruffly. "-and its England, not 'Engwand' you illiterate idiot." _

_ The American grinned in victory, bouncing up from the couch. He tugged on Arthur's arm, and pretty much dragged the poor Brit over to the movie case. Alfred leafed through the movies, selecting some cheesy looking film with a picture of a 'scary' looking girl on the cover. Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. They sat down again, and started playing the film._

My eyes snapped open, and I shrieked in protest. I was getting to the good part dammit! I glared at Violet the fairy, who looked a bit worried.

"_Memories, there's someone else here_!" she said urgently, fluttering around nervously. I stood up quickly, and sprinted up to 'Arthur's secret storage room'. I peered out of the window, hoping that whoever was here didn't see me. I noticed addmeadiatly that it was France. I grinned, and opened the door again. I ran downstairs, and when France finally knocked, I opened the door. Violet hissed in annoyance before fluttering out of sight.

My plan was to act like a maid who worked here, and when France would ask for Arthur I would tell him that 'England was at America's house, and has been for a long time.' Hopefully it would make the perverted man go and meet them at Alfred's house, and knowing France, set up the mood of love for the two countries.

France smiled pervertedly, and said something. I wasn't listening to a word though. I awaited the words 'So, where is Arthur?' Finally when it came I paid attention again, smiling at the French man.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arthur is not here at the moment." I said in an apologetic tone. "He's at Mr. Alfred's house, I'm afraid."

One look at France's sly smile and I knew my plan had worked.

(Arthur POV)

As I had suspected, Alfred did in fact freak out. At this point we were almost at the end, and to my annoyance it was already twelve o' clock at night. I was bloody tired, and a screeching Alfred wasn't helping. I winced as Alfred jumped onto me again, screaming 'Hold me! Ohmygod, so fucking scary!' every other second. I hissed in annoyance, reached for the remote, and flicked the telly off. Alfred screamed, grabbing on to my arm.

"Why'd you do that?" he wined, and tried to get the remote from me. I glared at him, and said crossly,

"I'm ruddy tired, and would like to go to sleep now."

"We can't go to sleep now!" he squeaked. "The movie isn't over!"

"Oh yes it is." I said evilly, and heaved the American up. He grabbed onto my arm, and cowered behind me. I closed my eyes irately, and starting half-dragging Alfred up to his room. _Finally_ after we were dressed and in bed I let myself relax. I tried not to remember the fact that the World Meeting was in two days. Hopefully the situation would be solved, and I could forget about it as soon as possible.

Of course, Alfred's whimpering started up about a minute later.

"Scared to go to sleep?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. My other hand was being held tightly by Alfred, who I could feel was shaking.

"N-no." he protested.

A second later he started up the damn whimpering _again_.

"What the hell will help you fall asleep?" I growled, and turned over to face the American.

"Tell me a happy story?" he suggested, eyes lighting up. I groaned, and glared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Plleeaaasseee~?"

"Fine dammit. Just don't look at me like that!"

I started telling a fairytale about a princess and a knight, involving dragons and a friendly elf. Truthfully, I think I've told him this story thousands of times before. Slowly but surely he quieted, and when I reached the end, he was half-asleep.

I settled down again, my eyes fluttering closed.

An arm connected with my waist, and I was pulled toward the drowsy American. I weakly protested, hitting him softly on the shoulder. I didn't want to wake the idiot up again. As I lay there, held tightly like to teddy bear I thought faintly of the fairytale. I fell asleep thinking about knights and princess, hoping sleepily that one day Alfred would be my prince. But of course, my mind awoke a bit to that thought and protested quietly that it would be _Alfred_ that was the princess, not _me_.

* * *

Yes, yes, England, everyone knows that your not the princess. LOL JK. You can't spell 'uke' without UK ;D Mk, please remember to review/comment! :)

(I don't own Hetalia, America, or England. Only Memories.)


	9. French Bastards

Hellllloooo~ Sorry for not updating in a while... ^^" please enjoy this chapter~ remember to review!

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories.)

* * *

Francis walked up the pathway to Alfred's house, smirking like there was no tomorrow. Thanks to that _helpful_ little maid, France now had a topic to torture Arthur with. Ah yes, he could just imagine little Angleterre's face as Amérique made hot, passionate-

An acorn fell on the Frenchie's head.

This snapped the pervert from his fantasies, and the French man set off with new vigor, as he marched quite happily towards the mansion.

(Alfred POV)

My eyes fluttered open, light filtering in. I looked beside me, and was met with a cute little face that was _extremely close to mine_.

Holy fuck, why was Arthur so damn close?

I forced myself to not move, in case the little Brit woke up. After calming down, I looked back at Arthur, who was fast asleep, clinging onto my arm with his legs intertwined with mine. I turned pink, and squeezed the current squishy thing I was grabbing.

Arthur shuddered in his sleep, and I realized with horror that I was _grabbing Arthur's ass_.

I addmeadiatly removed the offensive limb, and turned a scarlet red. Arthur didn't wake up (thankfully) and moved closer to me. Now the two of us were so close that our noses nearly touched. I could feel England's faint breath on my cheek now, coming out in little puffs.

With a dash of bravery I snuggled closer, pressing my lips to his forehead lightly. He smiled in his sleep to my delight, and sighed contentedly.

_Ding Dong_

Arthur's eyes snapped open, and met with mine. He turned bright red, a look of fury and embarrassment mixed on his face. I grinned sheepishly, and forced the two of us out of bed, and towards the front door.

"Alfred! I can't let anyone _see me like this_-"

"It's probably just the mail, no biggie." I shrugged, fighting to keep down the pink blush that kept trying to go to my face. I could still feel his soft skin on my lips, the way he smiled-

_Ding Dong_

"We're _coming_!" Arthur snapped, still flushed. I couldn't help but notice the way he said _we're_. He flung open the door, and made an inhuman sound of terror. Being on the opposite side of the door, I moved over to see-

"_France_!" Arthur screamed, and slammed the door shut. I could hear very loud laughing behind it, and the doorbell rang again. I moved to open the door, but England pulled me back, a look of fury on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_? He can't see us like this-"

I turned pink, and glared at him.

"What's so bad about being stuck to me? We can totally explain-"

"No!" he said frantically, and glanced apologetically up at me.

"It's not like we're dating or anything." I scoffed, and tried to ignore the feeling of hurt in my chest. I refused to look at him, but opened the door instead. I would rather face France then my feelings anyway.

(Arthur POV)

It's not like I could explain to Alfred the reason why I didn't want that frog to see us like this. I mean, his tiny brain wouldn't be able to understand it, let alone notice any of my fucking _feelings_. I can't just say straight up to him, "I think I might like you, so figure out your feelings and then we'll talk. Cherrio!"

I glared at Francis as he walked in, and attempted to forget his devilish smirk. I shuffled closer to Alfred, hiding our connected hands. The younger rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"So France, what's up?" Alfred asked politely, grinning. I sent death rays mentally at France, wishing for him to just blow up.

"Oh, I just heard from a little bird that Angleterre was residing at your house, so I decided to come up and visit." He smiled, rays of pervertedness rolling off of him in waves.

"Who the hell told you that?" I snapped, my right eye twitching.

"A helpful little maid at your house, Angleterre."

"Maid-?" I started, but then stopped. I turned red with fury, and in my mind mentally screamed, "_Memory, if you're watching this, I hope you bloody well know I'm going to kill you_!"

Obviously Alfred understood as well, because he was a shade of bright pink.

"Yes well you've seen us, now leave." I said icily, my aura turning black.

"May I speak with you privately Arthur?" France asked, raising an eyebrow. I went pale, and frantically looked up at Alfred.

"Well anything said to me should be able to be said in front of Alfred, correct?" I laughed nervously.

France's eyebrow rose higher.

"Ah, but it is a private matter, Angleterre."

"W-well, just call me later then! Goodbye!" I said quickly, and pushed him towards the door. He flipped around, grabbing my other hand (the one that was stuck to Alfred's) and yanking me forward. Alfred stumbled after me, bright red.

"Ohonhon Angleterre, what do we have here?" he smirked, and waited for me to yank my hand back. When I didn't , the frog turned pale, and cried-

" Angleterre, what has happened to you?"

"I-I can explain!" I spluttered tomato red.

"We're stuck together." Alfred announced almost pridefuly.

France stopped his insentient cries, and turned to America, eyebrows high.

"You could have had a better excuse than that." He said dryly.

"No, he's being serious." I muttered, looking down at my feet. France laughed disbelievingly, and forced my chin up. Alfred protested angrily as I looked at him sourly.

"Arthur, are you telling the truth?" he asked seriously.

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

He fell silent, and I felt oddly freaked out about the fact that he wasn't spouting creepy nonsense about us.

"The World Meeting is tomorrow. I suggest you two figure something out." He walked towards the door, swinging it shut.

"Well, that was uh- strange?" Alfred laughed awkwardly, and all I could do was look at the door helplessly, wondering if tomorrow would be my last day of normality.

(Alfred POV)

For the rest of the day it was silent, and I could help but stir over my thoughts and buried emotions. What would we do tomorrow? No one would ever take us seriously. Of course, it would be a different matter if we were actually going _out_, but this is just some unfortunate madness.

"Are we going tomorrow?" Arthur asked, breaking the thick silence. I jumped, and looked at him sheepishly.

"Do you want to?" I asked slowly, refusing to look at him.

"Do you?" he fired back, not answering my question. Seeing how this was all on me, I gulped nervously.

"I-uh, yesnomaybe?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Well then, I guess we're getting up early tomorrow."

Oh god, what have I done?

* * *

Ohonhon~ Next chapter will be so perfect, I will die ;D Please remember to review in support~!

(I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Just Memories)


	10. The Meeting

Ciao~ Only one more chapter! This one is pretty important~ Please remember to review/comment! I love to hear from you guys~!

(I don't own England, America, or Hetalia. Only Memories.)

* * *

(Arthur POV)

I slept fitfully, unable to sleep because I was so damn anxious. Alfred, on the other hand, was sleeping like a rock. How the boy could sleep at a time like this, I had no idea. Thoughts whirled around in my head, refusing to let me think straight. Did I like (love); Alfred? Did he like me back? Surely not, I mean really, why would he like me? He's young, handsome, and certainly has a lot of charm. Why would he ever go for me- an old, irritable, bushy-browed Brit? I flipped over, scowling angrily. Alfred's hand (the one connected with mine) flipped me over suddenly that I gasped; now staring at Alfred's sleeping face. I turned red, wanting to slap the idiot, but refrained from doing so. He pulled me closer (to my upmost horror) and placed his head in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. I spluttered silently, squeezing my eyes shut. I forced myself to un-tense, falling limp against the bed. The idiot pulled me closer, arms holding me contentedly.

Strangely, I fell asleep like this, feeling like I was in a cocoon.

(Alfred POV)

As always, I woke up first, in a quite embarrassing position. It was actually pretty cute, little tufts sticking out of Arthur's hair randomly, his face smooth and relaxed. Do I like you? I wanted to say, but the words stuck in my mouth. Do you like me? Was a more important question on my mind. If he did, well… then... I would…. Do something. Like a total hero. Yeah, it would be awkward as hell, but what if I decided to like him back? My eyes fluttered shut, ready to just go back asleep, when they snapped open again.

"The meeting! We're like, totally late man!"

Arthur's eyes snapped open to, barley looking at me as he flew out of bed, screaming curses. I jumped after him, not wanting to be dragged off the bed. In a flurry of clothes, curses, and food, we were both sprinting outside and to Arthur's car, hopping in and slamming the door shut. I wheezed, trying to get my breath back, and ignoring the fact that my hair was a mess, I was wearing an ACDC t-shirt, and my jeans had holes in them. In all truth, England looked like hell too. His shirt was lopsided, his hair sticking out everywhere (actually, that looked the same) and he was wearing jeans. _He_ was wearing j_eans_.

I almost screamed.

Before I could say anything, he shot off, obviously ignoring the fact that we were still holding hands. A tremor of fear passed through me before I could stop it, thinking of the faces of the other countries, seeing them together… Oh god, what was I going to do?

_The truth will set you free_

A voice reminded me, making me want to scream again. What truth?! What did I have to say?! Something like, "Wow England, I like you, so be mine?"

Wait a damn minute.

Wait a fucking little minute.

There's _no way_-

"Come on, get your fat arse out, we're here!" Arthur practically screeched, dragging out of the door. I was forced to stop my thought, feeling a cold sense of dread. I clambered out, following him like a puppy. He suddenly whirled around, a face of pure evil on his tiny face. "You will _not_ mess this up. The story is that you accidentally super glued our hands together. _Got it_?!"

"Y-yes sir!" I saluted, feeling deadly nervous. He marched into the building, dragging me behind him.

Well, this will be interesting.

(Arthur POV)

I stalked into the meeting, ignoring everyone's curious and prying eyes. I scowled, eyes determined for this _not_ to be a flop. I sat down next to France (assigned seats, trust me, I didn't choose this) and Alfred sat next to me, Canada on his other side. France grinned at me, but I simply ignored the frog, fighting down an overpowering blush.

"Now, let's start!" Germany called, and weirdly, everyone fell silent. Ludwig coughed, obviously freaked out a bit. "America, since you're hosting this meeting, you can start."

I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing in deeply. Alfred stood as I stood with him, trailing behind the younger. Whispers exploded in the crowd, but I was determined to ignore it. As soon as Alfred got up to the podium, Prussia called out,

"Hey, why's bushy-brows with you?"

I flushed, glaring at the Prussian, wishing him death.

"I-uh-" Alfred spluttered, turning pink, he looked at me frantically for directions, and I groaned, shoving him out of the way.

"Sadly, this idiot super-glued our hands together this morning, and we were too late to fix it." I said coldly, eyes sweeping over the crowd. Alfred glanced at me, and for a minute, I thought a flash of hurt crossed his face. If it did, he quickly wiped it off, grinning one of his stupid grins.

"So, other than that, I'll start!"

He launched into a huge discussion about robots, his economy, pretty much the same as each time. When it was over, I started going to sit down, but Alfred was weirdly rooted on the spot, face red.

"I-uhm, need to say something important."

The room fell quiet.

I stared at him in mute horror, praying to god he wouldn't tell them about Memories, or the fact that-

"Arthur Kirkland, I love you."

Our hands swung to our sides, and I gaped at him, not believing what I was seeing.

_You have to face the truth_

I ran out of the building, trying to forget Alfred's surprised and hurt face.

* * *

Does anyone else find it funny that Alfred found out first? Lol, Iggy's so confused right now~ To love, or not to love? Look out for the next and final chapter! Remember to review/comment~~! (btw, I have a twitter now! It's nisakeehl)

- Nisa Keehl


End file.
